2019 Barcelona Test 2
| fltime = 1:16.221 | dayno = 4 | laps = 241 | previous = 2019 Barcelona Test 1 | next = 2019 Bahrain Test }} The 2019 Barcelona Test 2, otherwise known as the 2019 Pre-season Test 2, was the second of two pre-season tests for the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya between the 26 February and 1 March 2019.'Formula 1 2019: New car gallery, plus launch & testing schedule', bbc.co.uk/sport, (British Broadcasting Company, 15/02/2019), https://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/formula1/46904065, (Accessed 18/02/2019) The Test was held a week after the first Barcelona Test, and two weeks before the start of the season in Australia. The outright fastest lap of the test, and the whole of pre-season, would be set on the morning of the final day, with Sebastian Vettel claiming a 1:16.221 on the softest Pirelli tyres. However, arch-rival and defending World Champion Lewis Hamilton would just fall shy of beating that mark later on the same day, recording a 1:16.224 as finally showed their pace. In terms of distance covered, however, it would be the Silver Arrows that remained on top, with Hamilton and teammate Valtteri Bottas recording 580 laps between them across the four days.Haydn Cobb, 'Barcelona F1 Test 2 Times - Combined', crash.net, (Crash Media Group, 01/03/2019), https://www.crash.net/f1/results/914722/1/barcelona-f1-test-2-times-combined, (Accessed 01/03/2019) Closest to them in terms of knowledge gained would be , amassing 530 laps between Carlos Sainz, Jr. and Lando Norris, while were at the back of that particular pack after two crashes for Max Verstappen and Pierre Gasly. Background The first pre-season test at Barcelona had seen emerge on top according to popular consensus, with Sebastian Vettel and Charles Leclerc covering 591 laps across the four days. Furthermore, according to Pirelli's declaration regarding the gaps between the tyre compounds, the Ferraris were half a second clear of the rest of the field, although it was Nico Hülkenberg and whom had officially topped the time sheets during the first week.Scott Mitchell, 'Pirelli data suggests Ferrari 0.5s ahead of rivals', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 22/02/2019), https://www.motorsport.com/f1/news/pirelli-data-ferrari-advantage-testing/4342194/, (Accessed 25/02/2019) Unsurprisingly there were some changes to the field after the first test, with experimenting with a revised aero package for the week.Jake Boxall-Legge, 'Mercedes introduces revised aero package in testing', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 26/02/2019), https://www.motorsport.com/f1/news/mercedes-revised-aero-package-w10/4343980/, (Accessed 26/02/2019) The biggest change was a re-profiling of the front wing, with the end-plates now positioned to guide air out from the car as the rest of the field's front wings were designed. Indeed, the previous Merc end-plates had directed air towards the underside of the car, while a revised nose shape, floor and additional fins were added to further enhance the flow of air over the car. Another team with revised aero elements were , whom arrived with a revised rear wing and T-wing. In terms of the driver line-up most teams would run as they had during the first week, with the drivers at , Toro Rosso-Honda, , , and getting to run on alternate days.Scott Mitchell, 'Who's driving when in F1's second pre-season test', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 26/02/2019), https://www.motorsport.com/f1/news/barcelona-testing-driver-lineup-week-two/4343929/, (Accessed 26/02/2019) Mercedes, meanwhile, would continue to swap their drivers between sessions, as would . Elsewhere, opted to follow Mercedes' lead and swap their drivers mid-session, while went back to running one driver a day, with test/reserve driver Pietro Fittipaldi not set to run at all. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Day One Report Results The full results from the first day of the are outlined below: *'Bold' indicates a driver's best time from the session. * Indicates what tyre compound a driver set their fastest time on. ** Times were only given during the afternoon session if a driver improved. Day Two Report Results The full results from the second day of the are outlined below: *'Bold' indicates a driver's best time from the session. * Indicates what tyre compound a driver set their fastest time on. ** Times were only given during the afternoon session if a driver improved. Day Three Report Results The full results from the third day of the are outlined below: *'Bold' indicates a driver's best time from the session. * Indicates what tyre compound a driver set their fastest time on. ** Times were only given during the afternoon session if a driver improved. Day Four Report Results The full results from the fourth and final day of the are outlined below: *'Bold' indicates a driver's best time from the session. * Indicates what tyre compound a driver set their fastest time on. ** Times were only given during the afternoon session if a driver improved. Combined Results The combined results from the are outlined below: *'Bold' indicates a driver's best time from the session. * Indicates what tyre compound a driver set their fastest time on. ** Times were only given during the afternoon session if a driver improved. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Pre-season testing Category:2019 Formula One Season